This invention relates generally to exercising equipment, and more particularly to a unique hand-held, friction stabilized, multi-exercise device.
There is a continual need for safe, easy to use, inexpensive, portable, exercise equipment, that will enable the user to perform a wide variety of safe exercise routines.